record players & mistletoe
by ImFeelingThis
Summary: Ross gives Laura a LOUDer vinyl for Christmas, and Laura is more than thrilled. Christmas one-shot.


_Ross gives Laura an R5 Vinyl for Christmas. Short one-shot._

_Man this is so bad but the tweets about it that im reading on twitter are making me exceptionally happy BUT IM A BAD WRITER LOL_

_THIS IS REALLY RUSHED IM SORRY_

* * *

Laura heaved out a breathy sigh as she wrapped her hands around the toasty-warm hot chocolate that was made by her _ever-so-perfect_ best friend, Raini. She took a seat on the couch in the "cast" room, as they like to call it, and took in her surroundings. Today was the last day on set of 2013, before everyone gathered up their things to go spend time with their loved ones (or in her other co-star, Ross Lynch's case, spending time in Hershey's performing a show).

Everywhere she looked was decorated with jolly decorations (including mistletoe, though she avoided it), and she loved this time of the year more than anything. She heard laughter from Raini and Calum from the room across, and Christmas music blaring loudly from stage.

As it was nearing 9:45, it meant it was almost time to leave, where they had just finished Secret Santa, and she received a lovely gift basket from one of the set directors, which contained the collector's edition of Harry Potter movie, and she couldn't be any happier.

"Laura?!" she heard down the hall. The voice belonged to her triple-threat, amazing_ friend_, Ross. "I'm about to leave right now, and I haven't given you your present yet!"

"I'm in here Ross!" She stood up waiting for him to come before taking a sip out of her hot chocolate.

Seconds later, Laura looked to her left to see a blonde head pop in, with a goofy smile playing on his lips.

"There you are." He toyed with the neatly-wrapped present

He continued on, "So—uh—I know it's not a lot, but I thought it'd be pretty cool to give you, since I thought it was cool, so I hope you like it." A pink tint appeared on his cheeks, hinting at his nervousness. He handed her the wrapped, square package.

She gave him a small smile. "Well, whatever, it is, I love it already!" Then, Laura let out a small giggle, and Ross' smile widened.

"You wrapped this?" She said, indicating to the beautifully wrapped gift. "It's so neat. . ." She poked Ross' stomach, "It doesn't look like something Ross Lynch would wrap."

"Hey, it took time, but I can wrap presents you know."

To Ross' amusement, Laura pulled off the _perfectly_ tied red ribbon (her favorite color), before setting it down next to her. Then she carefully pulled off the wrapping paper, smoothing every crease she wrinkled.

"You know, I don't mind if you just rip it off." He smirked.

"Oh, shush. I like it when it's neat." She remarked back, carefully shoving him in the shoulder.

"Christmas spirit, dude!" Laura rolled her eyes.

Staring back at her was a Louder vinyl, from the album that was one of iTunes top selling albums of 2013, and who was led by her famous co-star. They had gotten a vinyl. She and Ross had discussed months before, about LOUDer getting its own vinyl.

When Ross found out that they were getting their own vinyl, he instantly knew what would be a good present for Laura.

"Wow." She said breathlessly.

"Yeah—told you it wasn't a lot. I just thought you'd want your own, since you know…yeah."

"Ross—'

"I mean it isn't the greatest present, it's just a vinyl, and I know you deserve even better things in life, because you're basically amazing but. . ." he took a glance at Laura's smiling face. "I'm blabbering aren't I?"

"Just a bit." She said, wrapping her arms around Ross' waist. "But I love it. I love it a lot. And with the new record player that Heath and Kevin gave me, this is absolutely perfect."

He gave her a toothy smile, because he honestly_ loved Christmas._

"Oh . . ." Laura said, a disappointed expression adorning her face. "I-I don't think I can take this, Ross."

Ross didn't know what he felt at that moment. Shame, or sadness. "Oh."

"You didn't sign it." She said, passing him a black sharpie she had found on the table.

"Wow." Oh, thank god.

"God, you should be glad it's Christmas or I'd literally be attempting to tickle you by now." He chuckled as he scrawled his name at the top middle. Ross handed the vinyl back to the petite brunette standing in front of him.

He chuckled as she pretended to be one of his crazy fans that he would meet at meet & greets, or concerts.

"Oh my god!" Laura fawned. "Ross Lynch just signed my vinyl! AH!" They both cracked up over this, and Ross wrapped his arms around Laura's waist.

Standing on her tippy-toes, she burrowed her head into the crook of his neck. "This is honestly the coolest present ever."

"Are you sure you're not being sarcastic?"

With her hands still wrapped around his waist, she removed her head from its previous spot.

"Of course not." She pouted. "You know I support your career as much as you support your own."

"You're amazing you know that?" He whispered.

"A little birdy once told me that, I think." She said goofily.

They stayed in that position for what felt like forever, until Ross cleared his throat. "Hey," he whispered. "Look up."

Mistletoe.

Indeed, when they both looked up, there was that beautiful Christmas berry that Ross suddenly felt so grateful for. His insides were literally jumping at that moment.

"So. . ." Laura said. She was obviously waiting, and Ross remembered the information that his brothers told him as a growing, girl-crazy, 13-year old.

_Never let a lady wait._

Ross gently pointed her chin upwards, and lowered his head down to capture her lips with his. Her lips were exactly as he expected; soft, and warm. When they kissed, Ross felt like they were one, like they were destined to be together, as corny as it sounded.

"I love Christmas." Laura whispered after they finished.

"Ditto."

* * *

_The ending absolutely sucks because I was scrolling on twitter and reading fanfictions the same time writing this. I'm a great person. Yup._

_Anyways, this was inspired by Laura's recent picture on twitter, where we can see an autographed Ross Lynch vinyl from LOUDer (by R5, obviously)._

_And this is weird for me to post this because it's January of 2014, so why the heck am I posting this now? Huh._

_This is so rushed I apologize. _

_oh and also, i can't write kissing scenes at all_


End file.
